1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery that can discharge gas generated in an electrode group.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include an electrode group having a jelly roll form with a separator, a positive electrode, and a negative electrode that are provided on both surfaces of the separator and are wound together, a case that houses the electrode group, a cap plate that closes and seals an opening of the case, electrode terminals that are electrically connected to the electrode group and that protrude to the outside of the cap plate through the cap plate, and a lead tab that connects the electrodes of the electrode group to the electrode terminals. Gas generated in the electrode group may be discharged to a vent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.